This invention relates to self-illuminated fishing lures, and to batteries having utility in such lures.
A typical fishing lure is a submersible body, having a form and/or other characteristics attractive to fish, arranged to be secured to a fishing line and provided with one or more fish hooks. When dropped or cast into a body of water populated with fish, the lure serves in the same manner as bait to induce a fish to attack it and become engaged by a hook. Many varieties of lures are made and sold, including lures that physically resemble natural prey (e.g., worms, smaller fish, etc.) as well as lures that move or glitter by reflection.
Since fish are known to be attracted to light sources, some lures have been designed to be self-illuminated. A conventional self-illuminated fishing lure comprises or incorporates a "light stick" of the type commercially available under the trade name "Cyalume." A light-stick lure, however, has several disadvantages. Prior to use it must be stored in a light-tight container to prevent deterioration. It must be subjected to a breaking operation, to initiate illumination, before being placed in the water. Once lit, it emits light continuously, whether being used or not, until it is finally depleted. The light discharge does not remain constant but drops off with time and ordinarily lasts for only about 12 hours.